


Yes Ma'am

by kateyes085



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Asexuality, Demisexuality, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Heterosexuality, M/M, Multi, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: Rosaleen Monroe has been in love with Joseph Anoa'i for as long as she can remember.  A simple twist of fate brings him back into her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be long, drawn out and could get complicated. Definite WIP. more characters and tags will be added as they are revealed/developed. Read tags and proceed with caution. This might not be your cuppa. 
> 
> Beta: None. All errors are mine.

Spring 2002

 

Rosaleen watched Joe Anoa'i play basketball in her family’s driveway with her brother, Michael.  She bit her lip as she watched him bounce the ball.  What was that called, dribbling … a layup?  Whatever they call those things.  She was almost 13 now, and there was no getting around it.  She was in love with him.  Sure, she thought it was a crush.  What nine-year old falls in love that young?  She was certain now.  Granted, they were graduating next spring, and he was four years older than she was … oh, who was she kidding?  He never saw her as anything other than his best friend’s little sister.  No one ever saw her.  

 

She had been moved past junior high out of middle school, because she had been doing that schoolwork in her spare time for years.  She and Joe started high school the same year; she was 9 and he was 14.  She had been placed in all honors and AP classes.  Joseph was smart, but his focus was in sports, as so many of the Anoa'i family members were.  

 

At one of their family get-togethers, Sika announced that Joe was going to be playing football at Georgia Tech.  They had offered him a scholarship to play there at the start of the fall semester.  She had been so proud of him, but of course, never said anything.  She was always standing in the back corner away from everyone.  She loved her family and the Anoa'i family for that matter.  They were neighbors.  They all grew up together, had barbeques together, and even went to church together.  They had celebrated many milestones through life, but, honestly, no one ever understood her.  

 

Her parents had sent her to a doctor once.  Their “diagnosis” had been she was just a socially awkward child; performing complicated mathematical computations in her head, reciting books from memory at the drop of a hat, coupled with her awkwardness with people, were some of the traits her parents were to expect with having a child with as high an IQ as hers.  Her parents were as supportive as ever and tried to accommodate her voracious appetite for knowledge.  

 

Rosaleen had been accepted to MIT last year with a full scholarship and a letter of consideration from Harvard pending her later studies.  Rosaleen would have happily accepted moving to Massachusetts, but her mother was insistent that she would at least finish and graduate high school.  Even though she would be 14 at the time she started at MIT, her mother insisted that was still too young, and they wanted to wait at least that long.  Her Aunt Margaret lived close by and was more than happy to take in her niece. 

 

Her mother wanted her to enjoy her high school experience as much as she had.  Rosaleen still was not sure why.  She never went to any of the dances or social functions.  If she was ever noticed, she was ridiculed because of her age and teased because of her intellect.  There was no point.  She just wanted to start her life away from Pensacola Catholic High.  The only thing she would really miss was Joe and he barely knew she existed.

 

~*~

 

Winter 2002

 

Rosaleen was called to the principal’s office near the end of the day after several weeks into the new fall semester.  Joe and Coach Anderson were sitting across from Principal Richards. Rosaleen swallowed heavily, “Yes ma'am, Ms. Adams said you wanted to see me?”  She was nervous and had no idea what the problem was.  What could she have done and why was Joseph here?  She blushed darkly as she looked back and forth between the people in the room.  

 

“Rosaleen!  Thank you for coming.  Please have a seat dear,” she states waving to the empty chair next to Joe.  Rosaleen gingerly sits in the chair as she places her large book bag between her legs, pressing towards the farthest corner away from Joe.  He seems highly agitated with a dark scowl in place while he jangled his knee and chewed on his thumbnail.  “It seems Mr.  Anoa’i has been lax in his studies,” Joe’s glare intensified at Principal Richards, “and as such he is in need of a tutor.  This is why I asked you here today.  I was hoping you would be able to assist in getting him back on track,” Rosaleen perked up.  This was something she could help with.  

 

“Look,” Joe spat, “I’m not gonna be tutored by my neighbor’s pipsqueak little sister.  There’s gotta be some other way to get around this Coach.  I can't lose my scholarship,” he pleads.

 

Coach Anderson slapped Joe in the back of the head, making Rosaleen cringe.  “Watch it boy!  Apologize to the girl,” he snarled.  Joe mumbled his halfhearted apology as his scowl darkened further towards Principal Richards.

 

Rosaleen slapped her hand across the knee that was jangling to get his attention.  Joe blinked at her in shock, “I’m not the one that you need to apologize to,” she stated simply.  “You need to apologize to Principal Richards and your coach for your blatant rudeness, your family for disappointing them, and most of all to yourself for your laziness.  I can help you get your grades up to par and back on track to maintain your scholarship status.  However, if I’m taking time out of my schedule to help you, then you had better be prepared to work.”

 

“Like you're Miss Social Butterfly,” he muttered acidly behind his hand as he had resumed chewing on his thumb.  She slapped his knee again.  “What the fuck?” he snarled glaring heatedly at her to which she reached over and slapped him on the nose.  He swallowed and watched her warily.

 

“I will not be spoken to with such vulgarity.  You _will_ mind your manners, and you _will_ do as you are told if I am to be your tutor, or so help me Joseph, I will get a stepladder and a bar of soap and wash your mouth out.  I am not the one who messed up.  That being said, you can come over after dinner, and we can get started then.  Principal Richards, I need to get to my next class, is there anything else that I need?” she asked.  

 

Principal Richards smirked at Coach Anderson, “I have the syllabuses for his English, History, and Chemistry classes that he is failing,” she stated handing over the paperwork to Rosaleen.  

 

Rosaleen reviewed it and smiled her thanks to Principal Anderson, “Thank you ma'am, I will follow up with his teachers after school.  If there’s nothing else?” she asked excusing herself to run to the lavatory.   _Oh goodness!_  She could do this.  Joseph needed her help.  This was not about her feelings.  She had to focus on him and help him.  She could do it.  

 

~*~

 

Joe stood at Rosaleen’s front door nervously chewing on his bottom lip.  He would reach up to knock and then his arm would drop back down.  He had done this three times already.  Each time, he would turn and walk back down the front walk, stop, curse his own existence and God’s.  He needs to ask Father Donovan for forgiveness at confession for that one, maybe even for lashing out at Rosaleen.  She surprised him.  She never spoke out of turn and was always quiet as a mouse.  Once she had found out that, she was there to tutor him, her whole demeanor changed.  She became confident and self-assured, nothing like the girl he watched grow up next door.  Joseph grunted at himself and turned back to walk up to the door for the fifth and final time, when his arm dropped back to his side again.  “Fuck it!  You wimp.  Man up, you pussy,” he muttered to himself as he knocked on the front door.  

 

Mrs. Monroe answered, “Joe!  Oh, I’m sorry sweetie; Mike is out with his father.  He’ll be back later.  I can tell him you stopped by.”

 

“No ma’am.  I uh … I’m here to see Rosaleen?” he said.

 

“Rosaleen?  Um, well she’s down in the basement practicing???  I think … that’s fine for you to go down.  Is she expecting you,” she asked, clearly confused.

 

“Yes, ma'am.  I’m supposed to start tutoring with her today,” Joseph explained with a light blush forming on his cheeks.  

 

“Oh!  Ok then, yes, she is down in the family room,” Mrs. Monroe smiled and waved Joseph towards the stairs leading downstairs.  Joseph opened the door and could hear violin music.  When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Rosaleen playing a violin facing the French doors leading to the family’s backyard.  

 

He waited for her to notice him, but she did not, so he cleared his throat to get her attention.  This made her jump.  “Sorry,” he muttered, “didn't mean to scare you.  You said to come by after dinner.”  

 

Rosaleen nervously placed the violin in a case and ran her hands down the front of her school uniform, “It’s fine Joseph.  Playing helps me to think and to workout problems in my head,” she explained.  “I don't see your book bag.  Did you not bring your textbooks?”

 

“Textbooks?” he asked.

 

“Yes, how are we going to begin, if you don't have your books?” she asked walking over to the card table that she had setup for them to work on.  “I have the syllabuses from your teachers, and I talked to each of them before I came home so I know where you are in the curriculum.  I have arranged to give you some retests after going over the material again as well as some extra credit in addition to your daily studies,” she explained.

 

“You mean I have to do even _more_ schoolwork,” he complained.

 

“Well … no,” she replied and he breathed a sigh of relief.  He was sure he could get her to do the work for him.  He knew she had a crush on him.  He would always catch her watching him out of the corner of his eye.  “You can always fail your classes and then Georgia Tech will revoke your scholarship, and you can attend summer school to complete your diploma,” she stated.

 

“That’s not funny Rosie,” he muttered.

 

“What, what did you call me,” she whispered.

 

“Uh, Rosie?  I, uh ….  I’m sorry, I just … yeah, sorry.  Wasn't thinkin’,” he blushed.

 

“No … no, I just … only my grandfather ever call me that,” she said softly running her fingers gently over the worn violin case.  “It’s, it’s just been a long time since someone called me that.  That’s all.”

 

“I forgot how close you guys were.  I’m sorry.  I won't do it again,” he stated honestly.

 

“It’s fine.  I mean, if you’d like to that is …,” Rosaleen said wringing her hands, which made Joe smile.  His first honest smile since he found out he was going to get kicked off the team, and he was in danger of not graduating.  “Why don't you run home and get your books and then we can get started,” she offered.  

 

~*~

 

Spring 2003

 

“Very good Joseph.  See with a little bit of effort you have come along nicely,” Rosaleen encouraged.

 

“Do I get a gold star,” Joe smirked in response. 

 

“If that will continue your good study habits, I’m sure I can stop by the office supply store and pick some up.  Just make sure you give them to your mother so she can put it up on the refrigerator to show everyone how well you have done,” Rosaleen replied sardonically.

 

Joe watched her as she continued going over his homework, “I can never tell if you’re teasing or not Rosie,” to which she glared at him over her glasses at him. _Shit_.  He palmed his cock under The Monroe’s dining room table to relieve the pressure.  Rosie reached over to shuffle some papers next to him.  He breathed in deeply.  _What is that smell_?  _Soap, fabric softener_?  His cock twitched again.  She was going to be the death of him he just knew it. 

 

“You’ll know when I’m being serious Joseph” she replied dryly, “A chunk of the sky will fall down on your head.”

 

~*~

 

Graduation 2003

 

Joe turns looking to see who is calling his name in the crowd of happy graduates from Pensacola Catholic High.  He felt the arm of his graduation gown being tugged.  He looked down and saw Rosaleen smiling up at him.  He scooped her up into a strong hug.  He had done it, got his grades up, and maintained them to keep his scholarship.  All thanks to his Rosie.  He buried his face into her neck and breathed deeply as he squeezed tightly.  “We did it Rosie.  We made it.  Well there was no question that you would, but thank you, thank you so much.  Are you going to the Anderson twins party tonight ….  A bunch of us are going, you too right?

 

“Oh, no.  I wasn’t invited.  But that’s fine.  I’m sure they just thought I was too young to ask.  I would not have been able to.  I’m heading up to Boston tomorrow morning,” she said.  “I just wanted to give this to you,” she explained handing him a small box.  “It’s nothing much.  I just saw it and thought it might be nice for you.”

 

“Aw man, that sucks that you can't go.  Wait … you’re leaving.  I thought you weren’t going up north until the end of summer?” he asks taking the small package and opening it.  There was a small wooden square with beads in it attached to a key ring.

 

“It’s an abacus.  Mathematicians use them in their calculations.  I just thought … it’s silly.  Never mind,” she finishes in a flush reaching for the box back.

 

“No,” Joe snaps, “I like it.  It’s kinda cool,” he said with a smirk.  “Thanks Rosie.  I’m just sorry I didn’t have anything for you,” he continued.  “So you really have to go tomorrow?”

 

“Yes.  I’ve been accepted into a couple of workshops over the summer so I will be busy with that until school starts.  I’m so excited about some of the lecturers that will be in attendance,” she looked over her shoulder to see her father waving to her.  “Well, I have to Joseph.  Good luck,” she said holding out her hand, “I’m sure you’ll do wonderfully at Georgia Tech.”   

 

“Bye Rosie,” he said numbly to her retreating figure until he lost her in the crowd.  He swallowed heavily.  _I’m sure she’ll be home for Thanksgiving_ , he thought. 

 

~*~

 

Spring 2017

 

“Whatta we got,” Joe Anoa'i asked the street patrol cop that was lifting the police barrier tape.  He was followed closely behind by his partner, Jon Good.  

 

“It’s the damndest thing Lieutenant, this little … woman?  I thought she was just a girl … tiny bit of a thing, turns out I was wrong, a doctor or something or other.  Anyways, she was going into the bodega, passing the alley before it, and saw this guy, pointing to the perp that was sitting against the lamppost, was wailing on that one, pointing to the victim who was lying on the stretcher talking to someone Joe could not see.  She ran up to him and pulled out a taser, which she jammed up his ass.  He jumped and spun around, and she jammed it in his balls.  Needless to say the man passed out,” Jon was snickering behind Joe, who turned back and glared him to try and be professional.  The girl dragged him to that lamppost and tied him to it with his own shoelaces while she called 911.  Now, ain't that beat all?” he asked genuinely dumbfounded.  

 

“This doc gotta name?”  Jon asks around his toothpick he is chewing on.  

 

“Rosa … Ro … she spelled the first name, but I can't … last name’s Monroe though,” he states and points over to where the victim is being treated.  Jon slaps Joe on the back as he passes him and walks over to the victim and her rescuer.  He did not notice the stunned look on his partner’s face.  

 

“Dr ... Monroe, we gotta a few questions,” Jon started.  

 

“I will be with you in a minute,” she states quickly, “Now, Sophie, I don't want you to worry.  Everything will be fine.  I will be over to check on you …” she tries to comfort the frightened young lady.

 

Jon interrupts, “Look ma’am,” he drawls sarcastically, “we gotta …”

 

The woman turned on Jon quickly and glared intensely at him over the rim of her glasses, which were perched on her pert little nose.  Her strawberry blonde hair was securely fastened in a tight bun and her piercing green eyes bore into Jon hotly, “What exactly do you need to do sir?  The man that assaulted poor Sophia here is tied securely over there,” pointing to assailant tied to the lamppost.  “What more is there?  Do you need a big red bow?” she snarked icily causing a few beat cops to snicker in the background.  

 

This infuriated Jon, which caused him to snap, “Like I said, we gotta …”

“And I believe I clearly stated that I would be with _you_ in a minute,” she snapped before turning back to finish talking with the victim and assuring her that she would be by to check on her in the morning.  She turns back to Jon, “Now, how can I help you …”

 

“It’s Lieutenant Good …”

 

“Yes,” she drawls, “how lovely for you …”

 

He sighs heavily, “and this is my partner …”

 

Rosaleen looks up into his partner’s shocked expression, “Jo … Jo ...Joseph?” she squeaked.

 

Joe blinked and said, “Rosie?”

 

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

 

“You have no right to judge her, Lieutenant Good.  How dare you!  It’s like, oh well he’s just a cop …” she snarked in response to Jon’s line of questioning. 

 

“Now that’s not the same thing …,” he tried to explain.  

 

“What?  Just because she sells her body to make a living that means she is not a decent person on the inside.  You don't know what lead her down this path.  You have no right to cast aspersions on anyone until you have walked in their shoes.  It is simply a matter of common decency towards another human being,” she fumed.  

 

“Look, all I said was,” Jon stated in exasperation.

 

“‘She’s just a hooker … I don't get what you're all upset about,’” she mimicked his comments back to him, “How can you be so flippant?  How can you be so cynical and judgemental?”

 

Jon laughed harshly and stared at Joe waving his hand vaguely, “You said you were neighbors?  How the fuck did you put up with her …”

 

Rosaleen gasps at the comment and Joe slams his fist down on the table, “Enough!  Jon, you apologize,” he snapped at his partner, “That was not called for and Rosie, you need to tone it down.  Jon’s an ass.  He’s always been an ass and will always be an ass ….  Its part of his charm,” he tried to explain.

 

“I’ll be sure to send my regards to Emily Post,” she muttered sarcastically.  “I’m sorry!  I’m sorry! That was not called for.  It’s been a long night.  I’m tired and I have to be to work early in the morning,” she explained ruffling in her shoulder bag, “This is my card,” she said handing it to Joe, “You can reach me here more often than not.  I’ve moved back into my parents’ house.”

 

“I heard about what happened to them.  I’m so sorry Rosie.  They were both really great people,” Joe offered as she turned to leave.  She turned back and smiled that soft, shy smile she gave him all those years ago.

 

~*~

 

“There will be a quiz next class and I need the outlines for your theorems by the end of next week.  If you have any questions, I will be in my office during my posted hours.  All updates will be posted on my webpage.  Have a good weekend,” Rosaleen addressed her students as they were scrambling to get to their next class.  

 

Joe watched her from a back corner for the majority of the class.  He watched her go over to talk to her assistant who was seated at a desk in the back corner.  One of her students had followed her up to the front of the room arguing with her about his grade as he slowly approached.  “Jeremy, you cannot hand in a paper with just the answers.  Time and time again, we have had this same conversation.  You cannot hand me in an assignment without proving your work.  And, _please_ stop copying Rebecca’s homework.  If you are going to cheat, at least cheat off someone who understands the material,” the young man blushed darkly.  “Now, You have until the end of the month to get your past work updated _and_ all of your current homework submitted to me or I will be forced to recommend an academic review,” she states shoving a pile of paperwork into his chest.  “I really don't want to do that Jeremy,” she explained in a gentler tone.  “Do the work.  Email me if you have questions, and I will work you into my schedule if you need further assistance.”  The boy nodded and mumbled his apologies as he made his way out of the classroom.

 

“Oi!  I’d love ta cut me offa piece o’that,” Samantha breathed hotly as she stared over Rosaleen’s shoulder.

 

“Oh dear Lord, Samantha … I swear your libido is highly disturbing,” Rosaleen muttered sarcastically as she flipped papers back and forth to try to make some order.  She heard someone clear their throat and call her name; only one person called her Rosie.  Rosaleen clutched the papers to herself and spun around leaning back against the desk for strength, “Joseph!” she squeaked.  The papers began to slip and fall to the floor.  “Oh God,” she muttered and leaned in fast to catch them just as Joe leaned in to grab them.  Rosaleen smacked her forehead into his chin, “Ow,” she whimpered from her crouched position, as more papers slipped out.  

 

“Stay,” he chuckled softly pressing his large hand to her shoulder.  She nodded mutely in response pressing the heel of her hand to her throbbing forehead.  Joe cleared away all the papers and handed them back to her.  He smiled softly as ran his thumb over a wayward curl before he tucked over her ear.   

 

“I, I'm sorry Joseph, I thought we were meeting at your precinct later this afternoon,” she questioned anxiously.  She had not been prepared to see him yesterday, and she certainly was not prepared for him now.  

 

He smiled again with a little glint in his eye, offering her his hand to help her stand,” I thought we could talk here for a bit and then maybe go for a bite to catch up.”

 

“Dinner?  …  With me?” she panicked, “Um, I …”

 

“She’d love to,” Samantha exclaimed excitedly leaning forward on her desk eavesdropping.  

 

Rosaleen smiled uncertainly at Joe and turned her head slowly to glare at Samantha.  “Yes, Joseph, I would love to,” she said through her clenched teeth.  She turned back and blushed slightly, “I really would love to Joseph.  Can I have a minute to get my things together?  We can go talk in my office,” she asked.  

 

“Sure,” he said, “I will just go wait up there,” he told her pointing a couple of rows up to give her some privacy.  

 

Rosaleen’s hands were shaking as she randomly shuffled papers trying to get them in some order before cramming them into messenger bag and briefcase.  Samantha puts her hand over Rosaleen’s, “Hey.  It’ll be alright.  It’s just dinner.”

 

“I can't do this,” Rosaleen whispers faintly.  She looks up at her best friend and assistant with unshed tears glistening in her eyes.  

 

“Roz, I don’t …,” Samantha started.

 

“I’ve been in love with him since I was 12 years old.  He never saw me as anything other than his friend’s annoying little sister…,” she muttered angrily.

 

“That’s him!”  Samantha exclaims covering her mouth to make sure Joe had not noticed.  “Damn woman!  You’ve got good taste,” she leers appreciatively.  

 

“Stop that!”  Rosaleen scolded.  “Oh God!  He’s even more beautiful now than in high school ….  I saw him yesterday and almost passed out.  Thankfully, his partner was annoying enough to make me focus on him when they were questioning me …”

 

“Questioning you?  What the …” Samantha tries to follow her friend’s babbling.  

 

“The attack I witnessed.  I told you about that.  That’s why he’s here … for me to look at pictures … mug shots,” Rosaleen huffed as she finished getting her things together.  “Can you close up the classroom?” she asked finally.

 

“Yeah, yeah sure I’ve got the room.  That man is not here just about his investigation.  Look, have fun.  Enjoy yourself and don't do anything I wouldn't do,” Samantha winked bawdily wishing someone would look at her the way that man was checking out her Roz.  

 

“I would be incarcerated for even a tenth of the things you would do,” Rosaleen smirked over her shoulder.  She cleared her throat and turned to face Joe now that she had herself in order, “Ready?” she asked walking up to him.

 

“After you,” he smiled taking her brief case from her.  Rosaleen smiled nervously as she tucked that wayward curl behind her ear again and walked up the steps out of the auditorium, “my office is just this way,” she waved nervously out the door.  Joe nodded and followed her.  

 

~*~

 

Rosie was still small and nervous as always, Joe noted with her faint blush and flustered state.  For years, she was soft spoken and shy.  She had drawn strengthen from her teaching and speaking to larger crowds.  When she was teaching, that was her element.  She shined like the sun and everyone else was trapped in her orbit.  Now, she rallied for the underdog and pursued injustices like those that she had seen last night.  The sharp looks over the rim of her glasses, the authoritative tone she took with Jon and first responders on the scene last night taking charge like a little four-star general commanding her troops to make sure the hooker had been properly taken care of.  His dick twitched in delight at the thought.    

 

She had walked by him, and he caught her familiar scent of Dove soap and the underlying clean fragrances of shampoo and fabric softener.   _Damn it!_  It had been years since he sat through those tortuous tutoring sessions with her.  That damn smell always gave him a hard-on.  To this day whenever he smelt Dove soap, he would be struck down by inappropriate erections.  God he missed her.  Of course, he had never said anything all those years ago.  He was not even sure if her figure had filled out.  It was hard to tell with that shapeless dress she was wearing, which covered her from her neck down to her ankles.  She wore modest flats and her hair was tightly wound up in a bun, as always.  What he wouldn’t give to see her with her hair down; that curl that had escaped taunt him; so soft to the touch.  Everything that was buried down deep in that dark, secret, safe place inside came bursting through last night after seeing her again.  Joe woke up from a vivid dream of Rosie riding his cock with her golden hair flowing all around and caressing his skin only to find he had come in his boxers like a damn teenager.  He was 33 goddamned year old father for Christ’s sake.  

 

After Galina passed away, he just focused on work and JoJo.  That little girl was his world; and now, Rosie had come back into his life.  She was a mere child of only 14 when he last saw her.  He was a man then, young, dumb, and full of come.  He was such an idiot.  He had not realized then just what he had.  Thought he knew everything.  He had his free ride to Tech and almost lost it because he was too busy partying with the team and sleeping with whichever cheerleader threw themselves at him.  This downward spiral is what led to that fateful day in the principal’s office.  Rosie had slapped him … on the nose … because he mouthed off at her … and had threatened to wash his mouth out with soap.  He never told anyone before, but he had felt something stir deep in his belly; something darkly sweet and wicked.  It made his cock twitch.  

 

Now, he was following behind as she navigated the corridors of the university to her office, past the administrative level on up to the corporate level.  Jesus Fucking Christ!  (I will seek absolution at confession on Sunday, Father Donovan)  She was the goddamned Chair of the Physics and Mathematics department (for this one too Father).  

 

She unlocked the door and removed her bag and put it on her desk, “Oh!” she mumbled clearing the pile of homework that was on the seat in front of her desk, “Thank you for that Joseph, you did not have to carry my briefcase up, but you can put it over here.  Let’s see?  Coffee?  I’m not sure what they have in the kitchenette but I can go make us some?  Yes?  Ok.” she said as she nervously made her way around him and back out the door.  

 

Joseph leaned her briefcase against the side of her desk.  It was covered with proposals and stacks of work to be graded.  There was a whiteboard hung on one wall that was covered with equations and computations that he never even began to try and understand.  The opposite wall had a bookcase full of books.  There was a credenza behind her desk under a large window that overlooked the quad of the campus that had pictures of her family, her mom and dad, her grandfather and her as a little girl, the whole family, some of what look like kids ... hers?  He saw no ring on her finger.  He saw a couple of pictures with the woman he saw in the classroom and a man; they looked drunk and happy.  On the inside wall, it was covered with diplomas: Bachelor’s and Master’s from MIT, an honorarium from Harvard as well as three doctorates from Cambridge; accolades, what looked like articles that she had published and framed.  

 

Rosie came back in carrying two cups, “I, uh, was not sure how you took your coffee,” she explained putting her cup down with an Earl Grey teabag in is and handed him his while she pulled out creamers and sugar packets with a stirrer from the pocket in her dress.  

 

“Black’s fine,” he said sipping the rich dark brew.  “It’s good,” he commented with a warm smile that made her blush again.  “Wow, so Harvard … I knew you were going to MIT, but Cambridge?  That’s impressive,” he said.

 

“Yes, I’ve been living in England for the past ten years,” she explained.  

 

“How did you end up back here?” he asked.

 

“Well, my mentor, Dr Winterhaven, from MIT, recommended me for this position.  He had been the Chair of this university for the last ten years and had been diagnosed with a terminal illness so he needed to step down,” she explained.

 

“That’s it?  I mean Cambridge … England … all those stuffed shirts you probably had a lot in common with … why come back to Pensacola?” he asked.

 

“It is still home Joseph.  It was and is an excellent opportunity.  Cambridge is after all just a school like any other, a bit more pompous, and shortsighted than most but still just a school.  I still would have had five more years until I would even be considered for tenure.  I just I wanted to be closer to family.  Granted Mike and Glynn live on different ends of the country, but at least we are all on the same continent now.”   

 

“So, is there a special someone?”  Joe asked cautiously.

 

“Special someone?” she parroted.

 

“I was looking at the pictures.  I saw the picture of the kids and the ones with the guy in them,” he tried to sound neutral.  He still sounded jealous even to his own ears.

 

“Kids?  Oh!  Those are Glynn’s kids and here are Mike’s,” she said handing him another framed picture.  “And the guy … I don’t … oh,” she giggled at one of the pictures, “That’s Samantha who you met and George … they are my best friends and were my roommates in Cambridge.  We met there.  That was the night I had received my first doctorate in Applied Physics,” she smiled warmly.  

 

“Bet your parents were proud,” he said.

 

“I’m sure they were.  They could not make the presentation,” she explained flatly.  “So, what do you need my help with?” she asked changing the subject.

 

“Just a few questions,” he said pulling out his notebook.  It did not take long.  He knew he could have called her and taken care of this over the phone, but he needed an excuse to see her again.

 

“So, dinner?”  Joe asked.  

 

“I, oh, um, that’s not necessary Joseph,” Rosaleen babbled nervously.  

 

“Of course it is,” Joe continued, “It will give us a chance to catch up.  I kinda missed you,” he admitted softly.  Rosaleen snorted in response and glared at him sharply over her glasses.  Joseph swallowed heavily and willed his stirring cock to behave.  “Ok, so I have not thought about you since shortly after you moved away.  But, yesterday, when I saw you again, I … I remembered all the time we spent together with you cramming facts and formulas into my brain so I could pass my classes.  Which I am forever grateful for by the way,” he smiled at her subtle smirk, “So let’s just go get some dinner and catch up.  Besides, I have to tell you all about JoJo,” he smiled.

 

“JoJo?” she asked curiously grabbing her purse and keys to lock her office.

 

“My daughter,” he beams.

 

“Oh Joseph,” she smiles warmly.  “And your wife?  Tell me about her,” she asks walking by to hold the door for him.

 

“Um, she, uh … we hadn’t gotten around to … shit,” he mumbled fidgeting with the abacus on his key ring and cleared his throat again.  “She passed away two years ago,” he finishes softly.

 

“Oh!  Oh my!  Oh Joseph, I am so sorry,” she says grabbing his hand to cease the jingling and squeezed tightly.  Joseph took a deep breath and felt himself calm down, like down to his bones, something he had not felt in years.  Her bright green eyes searched his sad dark brown ones earnestly.  

 

He squeezed her hand appreciating the sympathy as he swallowed heavily, “She died in a car accident.  Drunk driver hit her,” he explained as he followed her to the elevator and down to the parking garage.  

 

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~

 

“I don’t understand why we have to come all the way down here to meet her.  I mean can’t we just meet at the hospital.  They’re releasing that girl Sophie today and then we can …,” Jon complained yet again.

 

“I told you man, Rosie asked if we could pick her up so she can be there when Sophie is released,” Joe explained for the dozen-th time.

 

“What is it with this girl?  Just fuck her and get over it already,” he snapped.

 

“What … what … what’re you talkin’ about man?”  Joseph stuttered with a nervous chuckle.

 

“Dude, this is me you're talkin’ to.  Just bang her and get her outta your system.  It’s revolting watching you grovel.  Ain't no woman gonna …,” Jon spat.

 

Joe turned on him quickly and harshly causing Jon to stumble back a few steps, “YOU have no idea what the fuck you’re talkin’ about so shut it!” he growled.  He could hear Rosaleen calling his name.  He turned and saw her waving.  He heard the squeal of tires and the rev of an engine when he saw the old black Chrysler speeding around the corner heading towards Rosaleen.  He saw the sun glint off the barrel of the automatic weapon that came out of the window before he heard the deafening sound of gunfire resound through the parking lot.  “NO!” he screamed before he broke into a frantic sprint to the front entrance as Rosaleen’s body fell backwards from the impact limply landing on the ground.  

 

~*~

 

Joe ran to Rosaleen’s gasping prone body yelling over his shoulder for Jon to call 911.  “Rosie?” he questions kneeling next to her as she reached for his hand.  

 

“Here,” Jon says throwing his hoodie at Joe while talking on the phone to the 911 operator.  Sirens can be heard in the background.

 

“I gotcha baby,” Joe mumbles as he presses Jon’s hoodie into the wound.  There was so much blood.  “Everything’s gonna be fine,” he assures her.  

 

“Tell … EMS … bullet’s … ‘bout 3 cm from my … my heart ….  on the … right side … towards the ….  the,  shoulder,” she gasps.  “Right lung’s collapsed … superficial grazes ...on my right arm and … and hip … from stray bullets …”

 

“How does she know that,” Jon says hanging up with 911.

 

“Anatomy book,” she slurs in response, “took … outta library … when ... was 12 … started period … had questions,” she gasped in explanation.

 

“But …,” Jon asked pacing and looking out for the ambulance.

 

“She’s gotta photographic memory, dickhead,” Joe growled impatiently watching Rosie start to fade from consciousness.   _Where the fuck are they_ …, “Rosie … Rosie baby come on, look at me … you need to stay awake for me honey … please,” he pleaded.  

 

Rosie blinked sleepily in response and smiled softly, “Jo … Joseph,” she whispers warmly.  She blinks rapidly to clear her thoughts, “Jo ….  seph … shooter’s got tatoo …. Tatoo on hand like Sophie’s tack … tacker … driver and … another man in car … all bald …. 3 ...5 ..D … R ...6 … U …, “she mumbled as she started to black out again.

 

“Rosie!”  Joe yelled frantically looking up to see the ambulance arriving, “sweetheart … please,” he whimpers frantically squeezing her hand.  

 

She opens her eyes and smiles at him and breathes softly, “love … you …,” before she loses consciousness.

 

Joseph keeps screaming her name as Jon tries to pull his partner away so the first responders can treat Rosaleen.  “She said the bullet’s 3 cm from her heart on the right side with bullet grazes to her right arm and hip.  Oh and she said the lung’s collapsed … on the ... right side,” Jon repeated holding back his partner.

 

“How …” one of the rescue workers asked.

 

“Just do it!”  Jon yells before he punches Joe in the jaw, hard.  “Next one’ll lay you the fuck out.  Get your shit together man.  You’re no use to her like this,” he pants at Joe’s harsh glare as he holds his aching jaw.  He watches helplessly as EMS works on getting Rosaleen on a stretcher and into the ambulance.  He nods his thanks to Jon as they jog back to their car.  Jon fills the on-the-scene officers in on the men, car, and the partial license plate that Rosaleen provided so they can start canvassing the area for suspects.  

 

Jon grabs the keys out of Joe’s hand and pushes him towards the passenger side, “You are not driving,” he states.  Joe glares at him over the hood of the car before he angrily opens the door and slouches in the front seat.  “Sorry man,” Jon mutters.  “I … I didn't know.”

 

“Didn’t know what,” Joe snaps.

 

“That you’re in love with her,” he states simply.

 

“I … wha … you,” Joe stares at him.  “Fuck,” he mutters weakly as his eyes water and his face crumbles.  He slumps into his seat, as tears quietly roll down his cheeks.  

 

“Dude,” Jon says softly pulling out of the parking lot to get Joe to the hospital.  “I mean, man … you haven't even dated since Galina passed away … I … I don't get it ….”

 

“She … she just … I was such a fuckin’ idiot in high school.  I knew.  I knew there was something back then, but she was so young and I was such an asshole.  I just can’t … can’t lose her again D,” he finishes quietly.    

 

~*~

 

They make decent time to the hospital with the siren running.  Joe ran up to the ER check in showing his badge, “There was a woman brought in.  Drive-by at the university.  Rosaleen Monroe …,” he asked.  

 

The girl flipped through some papers, “Let me … check … I don't see anyone … hold on let me call down to the nurse’s station,” she said.  The receptionist called back to the nurse’s station to verify, “Yes, detective.  She has been brought in straight to surgery.  If you’d like to check back in a couple of hours, we will have more …”

 

Joe slammed his fist on her desk, “No!  I need to know …”

 

Jon pushed him aside and smiled at the receptionist, “Mary?  That’s a great name.  Listen, the big guy here’s,” thumbing in Joe’s general direction, “her fiance and he just witnessed the shooting, so he’s a little … on edge …,”

 

“Oh, oh, I’m so sorry detective.  I thought this had to do with a case.  I didn't realize,” she explained and stood up to walk around the desk, “Let me walk you to the waiting area,” she said ushering them through the automatic doors.  

 

~*~

 

They had been waiting for an hour when Jon had thumbed through each magazine in the waiting area, “I’m gonna go get some coffee.  You want some?” he asks.

 

Joe is chewing on his thumb and jangling his knee nervously as he stares a hole in the wall, “No,” he mumbles.  Jon blew out a frustrated breath and got up to stomp in the direction of the cafeteria.  “D,” Joe sighed heavily, “sorry.  Thanks, man.”  Jon nodded and continued on to the cafeteria.  

 

After Jon left, one of the nurses approached him with a box in hand, “Detective?” she asked.  

 

“Yes,” he jumped up.

 

“Ms. Monroe is still in surgery, but I wanted to give this to you.  It is her things.  If you like, you can wait back in the family waiting area.  It’s a bit more comfortable.  I can send your partner back when I see him.”

 

“Oh, uh, thanks … listen,  my partner … he said she was my fiancee, but she’s not …. She’s …,” he tried to explain.  “... she’s an old friend who … I’m mean she’s ….,”

 

The nurse smiled softly and squeezed his arm in support, “you head on back.  I’ll send your partner down there when I see him.  Ms. Monroe’s phone kept ringing.  I took the liberty and answered it.  I probably shouldn't have but a British lady named Samantha is coming.  I explained what happened and she says she is Ms. Monroe’s emergency contact and has her power of attorney and such.  I thought you should know for when she gets here,” she explained as she walked him to the back.  

 

Joe settled into the more comfortable seats and stared vacantly at his hands when Rosaleen’s assistant came barreling into the waiting area, “Oi!  What the hell did you do?  Roz left to meet you and then I hear nothing other than a teacher was shot in the quad,” she demands angrily.

 

About this same time, Jon came walking back to the waiting area holding two hot cups of coffee, “He didn't do shit lady,” he snapped.  “You’re girl’s lucky we were there.  We saved her life.”

 

The nurse that had walked Joe back approached Jon and Samantha, “I am going to have to ask you to calm down.  You are disturbing my other patients,” she explained.

 

I’m Samantha Worthington; I’m Dr. Monroe’s emergency contact and have her power of attorney.  Has there been any update?”  Joe stands nervously rubbing his hands on his thighs.

 

“She is still in surgery Ms. Worthington and will most likely still be for a few more hours,” she explains before she returns to her desk.  

 

Jon pushes his way in and hands Joe one of the coffee’s, “Since it’s gonna be a bit, you wanna head back to the station and see what leads we have on the shooting,” he asks sipping  his coffee.  

 

Joe slowly sipped his and looked up at Jon, “I …,” he mumbled.

 

Jon just slaps him on the shoulders, “I’ll go take care of it.  Just text me if there’s news,” he told his old friend as he turned to leave and glare at the bossy brunette that had showed up.  The woman glared harshly in return for his rudeness.  

 

“What happened?”  Samantha asked after Jon had left.  Joe recalled every agonizing moment from the time Rosaleen had called his name until when Samantha showed up.  Together they waited and alternately passing and checking with the nurses station to get an update.  Four hours later the doctor came out.  It had been touch and go and he had almost lost her twice on the table, but she was stable for how and resting in ICU.  They both asked to see her at the same time.  “I should go in first,” Samantha stated and Joe scowled.  Samantha rested her hand on his forearm.  “Roz can be quite vicious in her passive negative reinforcement and she would kill me if I let you see her if she just wasn’t so,” she explained.

 

“I don’t care about any of that …,” Joe spat incredulously.

 

“You may not, but give the girl her due,” she said, “A lady wants to look nice for her gentleman callers,” she winked as she followed the doctor to the appropriate room.  Joe stared in confusion and then bolted after them to wait his turn.

 

~*~

 

Samantha was only in there for a few minutes.  It seemed like forever.  This day had gone on forever Joe thought.  She came out and smiled at him.  “I’m going to go get some coffee and come back to sit with her for a bit then I need to get home.  She’d a kill me if her classes didna’ go on as usual in her absence,” she explained.

 

Joe nodded absently and pushed through the door.  She looked so small lying in the hospital bed.  Samantha must have braided her hair as it had been working free from her usual tight bun.  They had her hooked up to an oxygen tank, wires to monitors and tubes hanging from bags that were stuck into her.  “Jesus,” he whimpered softly.

 

The nurse from earlier came in to change out one of the bags and patted his arm, “She’s alive.  That’s a miracle unto itself,” she said and left the room with a soft smile.  

 

Joe sighed heavily and knelt next to her bed, gathered her hand in his and began to pray.  He had not prayed since the night Galina had passed away, cursing his God for taking her away from him and JoJo in such a senseless act.  Her fingers moved slightly in his grasp.  “Rosie?” he startled trying to find any other sign of consciousness.  She squeezed his fingers tighter.  He laughed softly through his tears as he kissed the back of her hand.  “You need to come back to me baby.  Can’t lose you again.  Won’t lose you again,” he promises.

 

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~

 

“Joseph,” Rosaleen admonished, “You’re fussing.  Stop that,” she slapped his hand away when he tried to stop her from straightening the collar of her dress so he could do it.  “We’re going to be late.  I have not seen your parents in years, and we’re going to be late because you keep fussing.  Stop that,” she snarked again slapping his hand again.

 

“I don’t want you to pull your stitches.  You should still be in the hospital.  You almost died on the operating table … twice!  They let you out too early.  That’s it, I’m taking you back to the ER,” he complained.  

 

“You will do no such thing, now come on,” she states walking around him and grabbing the dessert that she had made to take with them.  She had found the recipe for her grandmother’s icebox lemon squares and wanted to bring them to the barbeque.  

 

“Don’t forget your sweater,” Joe yells after her, grabbing her sweater on the way out the door, which she locks behind them.  “You might catch cold,” he states petulantly.  Rosaleen sighs dramatically as she follows him to the car.  

 

The drive was not too long to their new house.  When she got out of the car, Rosaleen brushed invisible dust and wrinkles from her dress.  “Do I look ok?  Oh goodness.  It’s been years.  I’m sure they don’t even … this is a bad idea,” she told Joe.

 

“Are you kidding?  My mother has threatened to beat me with a spoon because it took this long for me to bring you to the house.  Hell no, we are going and that’s it.  But, if you get tired or wanna leave, we’re gone.  You still need to take it easy,” he chastised.  

 

“Daddy!” a little girl squealed as she tackled Joe’s hip.

 

“Hey baby doll,” he smiled warmly down at his girl and stroked her head fondly.  “This is my friend I told you about,” he said pointing to Rosaleen, “JoJo, can you say hi to my friend Rosie?” 

 

The girl shyly waved and muttered hi before she turned her face into her father’s hip.  She stopped and stared at Rosaleen for a minute while she chewed her bottom lip, “You look like the girl in the picture,” she says.  

 

“Picture?”  Rosaleen asked.

 

“The one in Daddy’s wallet,” she stated looking up at her father whose cheeks turned a dark pink as he stared at some point over Rosaleen’s shoulder.

 

Rosaleen giggled softly, “Well you know JoJo, I happen to have a picture of your father in my wallet too,” she said as she pulled her wallet out of her purse and fished out an old newspaper clipping of Joe from the local paper announcing his signing with Georgia Tech and outlining his accolades from high school.  She handed over the worn copy to JoJo to see and noticed that Joe was watching intently before he looked up at Rosaleen to see her light blush.  She cleared her throat and said, “Well, I guess you can just show me yours later then Joseph,” as she took the clipping back from JoJo and carefully tucked it back into her wallet, not noticing Joseph’s hard swallow as he cleared his throat.  Her innocence in some things still baffled him.

 

“Rosaleen darling,” Joe’s mother exclaimed as she came over and hugged her tightly.  Only Joe noticed Rosaleen’s slight wince. 

 

“Ma, you’re smothering her.  Let the girl breathe for Christ’s sake,” Joe chastised. 

 

“Oh it’s so good to see you.  It’s been too long,” his mother continued ignoring her son and waving him off nonchalantly.

 

“And, you as well Ms. Anoa'I.  I hope you don’t mind.  I brought the icebox lemon bars my mother always made for your barbeques,” Rosaleen said handing over the container.

 

“Oh, sweetheart.  How lovely.  Yes of course, I will put them out with the desserts.  It has been ages.  I was so sorry to hear about your parents dear, please know that we were all thinking about you and your family and you were in our prayers.  I still light a candle for them at mass,” she tells her squeezing her arm reassuringly.  “Well enough of this, we have a lot of food to eat and everyone is dying to see you,” she says ushering them all to the backyard.

 

“Sorry,” Joe mutters under his breath to her as he leads her and JoJo behind his mother.

 

Rosaleen smiled, “Its fine.”  Joe’s mother waved everyone over to tell them all that Rosaleen was here, and she became reacquainted with the Anoa'i clan. 

 

“Rosaleen,” Josh Fatu yelled over to her, “so, yeah, Jon’s got this rash … on his arm like …,” he snickered. 

 

Joe was walking up behind the twins and slapped Josh upside the head, hard, and pushed through them, “She’s not that kinda doctor you idiot!”

 

“Uce, what the f …,” the Josh shouted and Joe spun back around and glared at his cousin who swallowed what he was going to say.  “Sorry Rosaleen,” he muttered while elbowing his twin in the ribs for laughing at him. 

 

Jon rubbed his ribs and muttered to his twin, “he is so fuckin’ gone for that girl’s not even funny man,” to which Josh nodded his agreement. 

 

“Well, what are you doing dear,” Ms. Anoa'i asked.

 

“She runs the place,” Joe explains proudly.

 

Rosaleen smiled fondly at Joe and explained, “Well, I’m the Chair for the mathematics and physics’ department.”

 

“See,” Joe gloated to his mother as he went over to the table to fix him and Rosaleen a plate of food, “she runs the place.”

 

Ms. Anoa'i smiled after her son.  It had been two years since they had lost Galina, and he had just not been the same since.  He just seemed to be going through the motions each day.  She was certain if he did not have JoJo, then they very well might have lost him too.  Now, with Rosaleen here, he was acting the same as he did back in high school.  She had been certain he was a little smitten with her during their tutoring lessons but that never went any further than classmates.  “Oh Rosaleen, sweetie, you seem to have gotten something on your dress.  Let me get you something for that,” noticing a dark discoloration in the fabric. 

 

Rosaleen looked down at her chest and saw blood staining thru her dressing and she paled.  “Oh, that’s just … um, will you excuse me,” she stutters grabbing her purse, “where is your bathroom?” she asked. 

 

“Through that back door to the kitchen and it is the second door on the right,” she states trying to get Joe’s attention.  When she turned back, Rosaleen was gone and the door to the house was closing. 

 

“Where’s Rosie?”  Joe asked holding two plates of food.

 

“She just went into the bathroom,” his mother mumbled, “It looked like there might have been blood on her dress honey.”

 

“What!” he snapped, “Shit!  Here, hold this,” he said shoving the plates in his mom’s hands before running into the house.  He stopped in front of the closed door to the guest bathroom, “Rosie?” he demands while knocking heavily on the door, “Let me in.” 

 

He can hear muttering on the other side, “I’ll be out in a minute Joseph,” she said through the closed door.

 

“Damn it!  You pulled your stitches didn’t you Rosie,” he accused. 

 

“Now is not the time Joseph … darn it,” she muttered, “Stupid tape …”

 

“Open the door Rosaleen,” Joe demanded in a slightly panicked tone. 

 

“No,” she snapped through the door.  “One of the stitches did pull.  I’ve stopped the bleeding and am trying to change the bandage but someone keeps bothering me.  Damn it,” her voice quivered.  Joe was worried.  Rosaleen never swore.  “There’s a blood stain on my dress.  Your mother went through all of this to set up a barbeque with your family and now I’ve gone and ruined it,” she sniffled.

 

Joe pressed his forehead and open hand on the wooden door, “Please let me in so I can see the damage.”  Figures, she’s bleeding and only worried about inconvenience his mother. 

 

“No,” she gasped.  “The top of my dress is down.”

 

“Rosie, you ain’t got nothin’ I ain’t never seen before,” he growled in exasperation slamming his fist against the door. 

 

“Well you’re not seein’ mine,” she snapped back as she continued to mutter to herself.  He only got a couple of words … _blast it!  Of all the idiotic … egotistical … self-centered …_ Was she talking about him?

 

He pressed his forehead against the door and hands against the doorframe and sighed heavily, “Baby, please.  I just wanna help.”

 

He heard a low growl in frustration before he heard the lock click open and she slowly opened the door to peek through the crack.  She was desperately clutching her dress over her chest.  He could see she was wearing camisole over her bra under her dress.  It was a pale pink and lied in stark contrast to the blush that was darkening her chest in embarrassment.  She was glaring at him over her eyeglasses again.  He ignored her and shouldered his way through, “Joseph!” she exclaimed as she stumbled back to let him in, “What will your mother say?”

 

“She’d say that it’s a good thing I’m takin’ care of my girl is what’d she say,” he muttered taking in the discarded bandages in the sink.  He reached for her hand that was clutching her arm to hold the loose clothing in place, “Let me see,” he said when he looked her in the eyes and she was staring at him.  “What?” he demanded.

 

“Is, is that what I am?” she stuttered.

 

“Is _what_ that you are?” he snarked in frustration trying to get her to release her hold which was not budging.  “Jesus Rosie, will you let me look at it?”

 

“Your girl,” she stated.  “Am I … am I your girl?” she stuttered again and if possible blushed a darker shade of red.

 

“Well, well … yeah?  I mean aren’t you?” he asked suddenly uncertain about what he had said.

 

“I, I don’t know.  I mean … I’ve never been someone’s girl before, so I don’t know how this works … exactly,” she admitted chewing nervously on her bottom lip looking at her feet.

 

He tipped her chin up with his finger and regarded her warmly, “Yeah Rosie, I’d say you’re my girl,” he admitted softly.

 

There was banging on the bathroom door that startled them both, “Daddy!  Nana told me to come and check on you and your friend.”

 

Joe smiled and laughed towards the ceiling.  _Christ do I never get a break_.  “Yeah peanut, we’re fine.  We’ll be out in a few minutes,” he said. 

 

“K,” she yells over her shoulder as she runs back out to the party. 

 

“Will you let me see now?”  Joe asked again. 

 

~*~

 

 

The insomnia was intolerable.  

Everytime Rosaleen closed her eyes she felt herself falling backwards and hitting the ground, and then Joe’s face coming into view.  The look on his face … he was terrified.  She blindly reached for him.  It had hurt so much.  Everything hurt.  She had trouble breathing.  She tried to focus and stay calm for Joseph.  She rattled off information.  Information she could process.  It helped calm her down.  

_Ugh_ , Rosaleen thought as she dragged herself by Samantha’s desk passed her friend’s worried gaze.  She did not dare tell anyone.  The doctors would just try to give her something to fall asleep, and she did not like how they made her feel so lethargic and fuzzy.  Rosaleen made it through another day assuring Samantha and Joe that she was fine.  She hated lying, but she knew what they would do, and she refused to take any medication for it.  She numbly let herself into the house set on a kettle for some chamomile tea and a nice hot bath before she tried yet again to get some sleep. 

~*~

She woke up to banging at her front door.  Through bleary eyes, she tried to check her clock on her nightstand but gave up when she could not find her glasses.  She stumbled through the house, banging into furniture and opened the front door, rubbing her sleepy eyes, “What?” she grumbled. 

“Hi, Miss Rosie!”  JoJo chirped happily.  “Daddy says we’re gonna have a sleepover,” she beamed rocking back and forth as she held a Disney Princesses sleeping bag in front of herself proudly.

“JoJo?  Wha … what’re we doing?” she tried to clarify leaning heavily against the large wooden door.  “Where’s your …

“JoJo, I asked for you to wait for me until I got all our stuff honey,” Joe chastised.  “Sorry Rosie.  She was just so excited,” he explained balancing another sleeping bag and an overnight bag.  “Samantha called me.  She says you’ve been looking exhausted and frankly she’s right,” he replied with a grimace.  Rosaleen glowered at him and opened the door further to let them in. 

“I really don’t see how you two sleeping here is going to help my insomnia,” Rosaleen stated.

“Let’s just try it,” he offered.

Later when JoJo is fast asleep in her sleeping bag stretched out on the floor at the foot of Rosaleen’s bed and Rosaleen was spooned into Joe’s larger frame, she fiddled with the long strands of his dark hair while she told him about the dreams.  “They wake me up and I can't go back to sleep.  I see the driver and the man with the gun.  They looked so angry and so mean.  I can hear the gun going off and then I’m falling until I struck something.  Then I see you,” she sniffled.  “And you looked so scared.  I’ve never seen you scared before, and I never want to see it again.  You’ve always been so big and strong and, and … you had that terrified look in your eye because of me,” she says crying softly. 

“I’ve only ever been scared twice before,” Joe admitted.  “We lost JoJo in the mall when she was four and that night I lost G,” he said softly.  “I hated God so much that night,” he whispered wetly.  “I stopped praying then.  I went through the motions because it’s important for JoJo.  We go to church, took her to catechism, her first communion, preparing for her confirmation.  I have not prayed for the last two years since G’s death.  At least not until I walked into your room and saw you hooked up to all those tubes and monitors,” he finished hoarsely.  He tightened his hold around her waist, “I started praying and you squeezed my hand, and I knew that you would be okay.  I still don’t forgive him for taking G, but he did bring you back to me,” he murmured into her braided hair. 

Rosaleen kissed the back of his hand and settled in for a much needed, dreamless sleep.

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~

Since Galina’s death, Joe had moved into his parents’ house with JoJo.  They had built a life and home together, but after her death, it was just too painful for both he and JoJo to be there.  After careful deliberation and consideration, he and his family’s main concern was that JoJo had as stable a home life as possible, hence Joe moving back in with his parents.  This way, JoJo could have the structure that she needed and someone to make sure she was cared for. Joe adored his daughter, but he still needed to make a living to support them and his line of work was not exactly the safest.

 

Joe had gotten home, late once again, from processing their latest crime scene, he checked on JoJo before retiring in his old bedroom.  He still felt a little weird, but it was home after all. Hell, he might even just stay up to see JoJo off to school. Maybe even drive her in and they can stop for breakfast, crash for a few and then get back to work on his case.

 

He showered to clear his head and dressed in some casual track pants and a T-shirt before he stretched out on his king-sized bed.  He opened up his emails to check for any updates, when he noticed Rosaleen had emailed him. She asked if he would do her a favor and come to a faculty dinner with her on Friday night.  She knew it was late notice and she understood if he could not attend. He replied back that he would be happy to go with her, just to let him know the details. A few minutes later his Email Received notification went off that he had a new email.  Rosaleen had responded her gratitude and she had attached a copy of the invitation so he would have the details. She again thanked him and bid him good night. He looked at the last line with a goofy smile, “Good night Joseph :)” I am so screwed, he thought.

 

~*~

 

Two days later, Joe had an awful day.  There was a murdered little girl that could not be older than his JoJo.  He had a hard time with those types of cases. He had been up most of the night with the investigation and had just checked out to head home until they had some more news.  He found himself marching up to Rosaleen’s office, not really thinking about where he was going, but just ended up there. He stopped short in front of Samantha’s desk. “Is she okay?” he asked her, a look of concern on his face as he watched Rosaleen’s closed door.  “How long has she been playing?” he asks listening to the precise rhythm and eery cadance of the violin music.

 

“Since I got here,” Samantha mutters.

 

“Well have you talked to her?” he demanded.  “She only plays her violin when she’s upset.”

 

“Oi!  Ya’ think i don’t know that gov’na?” Samantha spat.  “Look, you wanna deal with the arctic tundra that’ll bear down on ya’ then be my guest luv.  Me nips are still frosty from when I checked on her yesterday.”

 

Joe huffed in annoyance and sneered at her for good measure.  He marched over to bang on Rosaleen’s closed office door. The music inside stopped and a few minutes later the door opened to Rosaleen’s icy glare until she saw it was him.  Her eyes widened in surprise as he pushed his way into her office. She closed the door behind him and waited. He paced anxiously back and forth in front of her desk with all the pent up energy of a large jungle cat.  He turned abruptly in front of her and walked forcefully backing her up until her back hit closed office door. She was clutching her violin and bow to her chest. He looked her in the eyes, “Why are you upset? You're, you’re playin’ Chopin ... and you, you only do that when you're really upset or worried … Samantha said you’ve been closed up in here playing since this morning and lashed out at her yesterday …”

 

“I did not,” Rosaleen snapped.

 

“...well, maybe not lashed out, but she said your reception was icy to put it nicely.  So, what is it Rosie,” he asks reaching for her instrument and gently removed it from her clasped hands.  He turned and returned it to the worn leather case. He gently ran his fingers down the worn leather. He knew this was probably her most cherished item, her grandfather’s violin.   He can remember cringing in his room on warm summer afternoons growing up hearing him patiently teach her to play.

 

Rosaleen chewed her bottom lip nervously, “Is there something you need Joseph?” She watched his shoulders tense, “What’s wrong?”

Joe shook his head no.  “I,” he started. “We had a bad case.  Little girl was murdered,” he explained.

“Oh dear Lord,” she gasped crossing herself and whispering a silent prayer.

“She was … she was about as old as JoJo,” he finished quietly.  Rosaleen reached for him and gently squeezed his forearm. He blushed in response, “I just needed to see you,” he mumbled running his thumbnail over one of the seams of the case as he looked out over the courtyard, seeing the storm blowing in. How fitting, he thought to himself. She’s gonna laugh at me or run away when I tell her … or try to at least.  Hell, I don't even know where to begin. Can I even begin?  Rosaleen waited patiently.  She could tell he had something to say.  He always got that far off look on his face whenever he was seriously contemplating something.  Rosaleen had taken a lifetime studying Joseph Anoai from the time she was young. “I had a dream about you,” he finally said.

 

“What were you dreaming about?” Rosaleen asked and watched his cheeks, ears and neck turn a dark red.

 

“You. You were riding my cock and your hair was down.  I could feel the ends brushing against my skin,” he admits with a shiver, grabbing the back of the chair that her violin was laid out on, afraid he would damage it.

 

Rosaleen watched him, “So, you want to see me naked … with my hair down?”

 

Joe gulped loudly and whimpered, “Yes, more than anything.  Never seen you with your hair down before. Always wanted to know what it looked like.  Wanna run my fingers through it, brush it, wash it, bury my face in it. I’m sorry … that’s sounding weird even to me,” he admits sheepishly, dropping her hand and resuming his pacing.  Rosaleen watched as he struck his fist into his open hand, resuming his pacing. He finally mutters, “Fuck it.” Rosaleen's squeak was muffled as Joe's lips crushed her while pushing her back up against the doorframe again.  Her stiff unresponsive stature caused him to pull back. He was panting heavily as he blinked slowly and swallowed deeply. “Rosie … I, I’m sorry … I, uh, I gotta go,” he stammered moving quickly to leave, but she was faster.

She grabbed his wrist in a surprisingly strong, firm grip given her small frame stopping him cold.  She held onto his hand and walked him over to her couch. “Sit please,” she instructed, and he flopped down into the surprisingly comfortable piece of furniture.

She walked over to her desk and picked up the phone, “Samantha, what does the rest of my day look like?”  She paused and listened. “Please clear my calendar for the rest of the day. The syllabuses are up online?  You can take the rest of the day for yourself as well. And, I am sorry for being difficult these last couple of days.”  She paused again as she listened to her secretary. Rosaleen smirked mischievously at Joseph and said, “We will have to discuss that tomorrow over breakfast.  Goodbye.” Rosaleen hung up with her assistant and walked over to sit on the coffee table in front of Joe twisting her hands.

“What’d Samantha say?” Joe asked.

Rosaleen blushed as she smoothed out some invisible wrinkles in her skirt, clearing her throat delicately, “That I should put all those IQ points to good use and climb you like a tree.”  Joe laughed out loud. Rosaleen continued, “You know, I always wanted you to be my first kiss, but this is not exactly how I thought it would go,” blushing a darker shade of pink. Joe started and stared at her dumbfounded. “Joseph, I’m going to ask you some personal questions and I want you to answer me honestly.  If at any time, you are not comfortable, just tell me and we will stop, okay?” Joe nodded in response. “Use your words please; I need to answer me verbally. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes ma’am,” he replied.

 

“How would you prefer to address me?” she asked.

 

“However you prefer, ma’am,” he said.

 

“Ma’am will suffice for now.  Now, did Galina … take care of you before she passed away?”  Rosaleen knew this was going to be hard for him to answer, but she believed she was on the right track with her questioning.

 

Joe began fidgeting as he debating internally before answering.  He swallowed heavily and replied, “She … she just thought it was like some sort of kink thing, I think … every once in awhile she would dominate me in the bedroom but that was it.”

 

“Was that enough?” she asked.

 

“No … yes … felt kinda flat … so I just thought it was me bein’ weird,” he replied looking down at the floor.

 

“Have you considered another partner since her?  Maybe someone who could control you more authoritatively?  Maybe a man versus a woman?” she asked.

 

Joe stiffened, “I’m not gay,” he growled.

 

“Dominance does not correlate with sexual orientation Joseph.  Was there anyone else after she passed away that you might trust enough to ask for … help?” she asked.

 

“I, I guess my partner, Jon … I would trust him enough with it, maybe, I don't know …” Joe was fidgeting again and becoming restless.  His knee was jangling, and he was biting his thumbnail. Rosaleen remembered long ago sitting next to him in the principal’s office when he was acting the same way.  She rested her hand on his knee and he calmed down sighing heavily. “You …” he sighed heavily before continuing, “You’ve been the only who made that … jittery feeling … I guess you would call it, go away ... “ he tried to explain.

 

“Joseph,” she admonished softly making him stare at the floor, “If you needed my help, all you ever had to do was ask,” she said.

 

“Don't know how,” he mumbled petulantly, “I mean …. Jesus, Rosie.  Look at me. It was always bashing skulls on the football field, running into the fire.  I’m a big guy … my family …. if they ever knew. They’d think I was gay, which I’m not. I just … all the time … things are nonstop and I’m supposed to be the one in charge, the guy that fixes it.  The one who is shot at or whatever needs to be done on the job … all that control … all the time. I just …,” he tried to explained as he blew out a breath harshly in exasperation.

 

“Want a break?” she offered softly.

 

“Yeah,” he says softly looking up into Rosaleen’s deep green eyes.  “I just want someone else to take over for a little bit … ya’ know?”

 

“I do,” Rosaleen replies holding his hands to calm him.

 

“How do you know about this stuff Rosie?  You just basically told me you were a virgin,” he asks flatly.

 

“My best friend George, back at Cambridge; he had a series of “pets” and they would go to clubs that would cater to people with specific needs, and I would tag along on occasion,” she stated simply.

 

“Tag-tagged along?  How … you … you mean, you let strangers …,” Joe flustered.

 

“Oh God, No!” she laughed.  “I was doing research on a paper for one of my psych classes on one of my degrees that I was working on at the time.  I became friends with the owner of one of the clubs, and he asked me to participate in some sessions for some of his clients.”

 

“Participate …” Joe whispered acidly.

 

“Yes.  They required … affection, discipline or maybe even orders to ground themselves,” Rosaleen explained.

 

“How can you do that and not even kiss them,” Joe demanded.

 

Rosaleen blushed in response, “It was never about sex.  Some people crave order, discipline, or affection just so they don't have to think for a while.  That is what I did for them. Some of them enjoyed having tasks and orders laid out for them; others liked to be hand fed or to kneel at my feet while I brushed their hair or held their leash.  There were some that even wanted to be spanked,” Rosaleen explained. Joe swallowed a whimpered with a heavy gulp and looked down at his hands in his lap, which he squeezed tightly trying to ignore how hot his face was getting.  Rosaleen smiled softly and blushed again as she raised his chin with her fingertip so he would look at her, “Is that something you would like to try Joseph?”

 

He blinked several times and nodded quickly.  Rosaleen glared darkly over the rims of her glasses at him.  “Yes, yes, ma'am,” he stuttered.

 

Rosaleen smiled encouragingly, “Good boy,”  Joseph visibly shivered at the praise. “Okay, what else?”

 

“What,” Joe blinked.

 

“What else do you like?  Is it all about sex? Do you want instruction?  Do you want to be tied down? You have expressed an interest in spanking.  Do you want it by the hand, a riding crop, or a paddle? I had one client that had me spank him with a ruler while he recited Walt Whitman to me,” she laughed softly as she fondly remembered Professor Elmsworth struggling to focus on his reading during their session.  She sighed fondly when she looked up at him.

 

Joe’s eyes were slightly out of focus as he watched her, “the, the ruler … not so much the reading but the ruler … that … that would … yeah.  G never tried spanking. It was more, um, dirty talk ... I, I think they call it. She tried tying me down, but I got loose, so it was kinda pointless.  She head tried blindfolding me that time. Kinda freaked out … that’s why I got loose.”

 

“Hmmm, that’s happens a lot actually.  The blindfold does upset people even if they think that it is something that they want.  If you would like to revisit that at any time, you only have to ask,” she commented. “Did you enjoy being tied down?” she asked.

 

“I guess, not too sure.  She was um… well she …,” Joe fidgeted again and blushed.  Rosaleen stroked a finger on the back of his hand, which caused him to sigh and relax before admitting, “She was … on top … so I was …”

 

“Oh!” Rosaleen gasped and turned a light shade of pink, “I, I get it.  So ... honestly, we should probably have a meeting … dinner or something to outline and detail your hard and soft limits of what you’re comfortable with.”

 

Joe looked up at Rosaleen, “Hard and soft [ limits ](http://www.thatotherpaper.com/files/Yes_No_Maybe.pdf)?”

 

“Things you like and don’t like as well as any things you might be willing to consider during your scenes,” she explained.

 

“Scenes?” he asked.

 

Rosaleen laughed softly and squeezed his wrist, “You really need to Google what a dominant/submissive relationship is Joseph,” she said as she stood up to walk over to her desk.

 

“Whoa!  That’s not what I want.  I never said that’s what I wanted,” he stuttered rising up to follow her.  “For your information, I did look that shit up in college and I don’t want someone pissing and shitting on me for kicks.  And, there are all those …. things,” he spat acidly, “they try shoving up your ass ….,” he muttered until he came to an abrupt halt in front of her.

 

She was glaring at him over her glasses again.  “Kneel,” she said sharply, which he did, not even thinking.  She caressed his cheek, wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, and squeezed as she leaned in and breathed, “Good boy,” against his ear.  He melted and practically purred into her touch, and he blinked up at her. “That’s the difference Joseph. There are varying levels of dominance within a relationship.  It is all about communication, and consent, consent, consent” she states. “Joseph,” she tries again caressing his cheek, “Are you sure you want me to be the one to take care of this for you?  I can help find someone that would ...”

 

Joseph’s eyes became wide and wet at the edges, “No! It has to be you … don’t you get it Rosie ... it’s always been you.  In high school, when you were tutoring me … I just … I don’t even know. Then after … G was great. I loved her. I really did … do, I mean she gave me JoJo, but it … just wasn’t enough.  When I saw you at that crime scene, I felt like I was punched in the gut … it kicked started something back up in … I could breathe again,” he tried to explain resting his forehead on her shoulder.

He slumped into her gratefully when she gently ran her fingers thru his long hair and sniffled, “Oh Joseph …” before she hugged him tight.  “I want you to stay with me tonight. You have gone thru a lot and I don’t want you driving. We will stop and get something to eat and go through some rules and talk things out.  There are some things we need to talk about with reference to me that you should probably know.”

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using the wrestlers real names vs. their character names. I own nothing and I'm only borrowing them to play in my sandbox. I have nothing but respect and admiration for the work they do and for allowing us into their lives.
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Rosaleen Monroe/Joseph "Roman Reigns" Anoa'i


End file.
